Fae
Fae, or fey, are a type of demihumans who it is believed were once the dominant people on Telluris. The term "fae" is used very generally and refers to a wide range of peoples, of varying appearance. They all seem to have some sort of supernatural elements, but are otherwise very diverse. Populations of fae are now small and trueblood fae are apparently confined to a few small areas of the world. Fae can interbreed apparently freely with humans, and some regions are predominantly populated by faeblood humans, including Niskovia and Jarrland. Fey blood is also sometimes claimed as the reasons for other physiological diversity in otherwise human populations, such as the Quill and Islanders. It is not always easy to distinguish between Beastfolk and Fae, for often they share characteristics. It is believed that Beastfolk were creations of the fae in ancient times, although many Beastfolk appear to be as intelligent as the fae themselves, and the intervening centuries have often blurred the distinction. Types of Fae The following is the understanding and classification of fae by the elves of the central continent, and may not be accurate or universally followed. "True Fae" Fae of this group, (collectively known by the elves as the Toëline) tend to be tall and slim, with pointed ears. They are long-lived on the whole. The fae populations of Nyroth and the Heartwaste (Ülemure) are considered True Fae. The other major group of True Fae are the True Elves (or Alune): the elves of the central continent. They are mostly resident in Eyrecradia, Shikurai, Meiterdon, Tuhiland and Trinacria. The elves are divided into a number of tribes and sub-tribes, and are very superficially diverse in appearance. The faeblood humans of the south (Jarrs and their neighbours) are believed to descend from elves. Razdissi dwarves also share common ancestry with Eyrecradian elves. Cloudiz See Cloudiz Cloudiz are fey with insectoid wings, gills and fish tails. They are apparently native to Kasumor. Quill and, consequently, Islanders, may have some Cloudiz ancestry, or may be descended from a different form of fae altogether. Ascala The Ascala are subterranean fae resident in Ascalaine. At this point little is known about them. Harpies See Harpies Harpies are a people resident in the south of the central continent, mostly in the mountains. They are mostly remarkable for their wings. Although believed by many, including themselves, to be fae, they may in fact be a type of Beastfolk. Karranan The Karranan are for the most part pure-blood fae. A typical Karranan has grey skin, light coloured hair, silver eyes, pointed ears, very pointy teeth and possesses superior visual and auditory acuity to most species, as well as sharing Draganan's seemingly preternatural ability to know when they are being approached.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17517004&postcount=10 Favn See Favn The Favn are fae apparently native to an area west of Niskovia. They have long, pointed ears and have the hindquarters of a goat. Most Favn also possess horns. It is believed the Favn may be ancestors of the Niskans, responsible for the fae blood of that people. Sindar The Sindar, resident in Valterre, are commonly known as elves, but appear to be unrelated to the Alune of the central continent, despite a superficial resemblance. They believe they were created in ancient times by a mortal. As such they may strictly be more closely related to Beastfolk than to true Fae. Cervidh See Cervidh The Cervidh are believed originally to hail from the west, although their nomadic lifestyle led them to the far south before they became widely known. They possess many of the usual fae traits, including pointed ears, but are most remarkable for their hindquarters, which are those of a deer, and their antlers.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18586341&postcount=62 References Category:Fae Category:People Category:Peoples of Telluris